Hope for the Hopeless
by snarkysweetness
Summary: August and Emma try their hand at that second date at Granny's, but it soon becomes clear that Storybrooke is full of snatch blocks.


**Title:** Hope for the Hopeless  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, August/Pinocchio, Granny, Ruby, Archie, Mary Margaret, David, Henry, & Regina; Emma/August, Ruby/Archie, & Mary Margaret/David  
**Summary:** August and Emma try their hand at that second date at Granny's, but it soon becomes clear that Storybrooke is full of snatch blocks.  
**Warnings:** No real warnings. There is a lot of fluff and banter though, for those of you who dislike adorableness.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** This is for my BB 0ffbeat who requested something with these two that was short and fluffy. She also wanted something in Granny's diner with side characters. I hope you enjoy, doll. This is set during the events of 'Dreamy'.

"I thought you'd never show."

August watches Emma from his seat in the diner as Emma lets out a sigh as she slides into the booth across from him, taking off her beanie.

"Sorry, interviewing David took longer than I thought."

This case was a headache. She hadn't expected this when becoming Sheriff. When Graham had been around, all he had to deal with was a few parking tickets, kids vandalizing things, and throwing Leroy into the drunk tank. But since she'd become Sheriff there'd been the fire, Gold kidnapping and attacking the flower shop owner, and now David's wife was missing. Sometimes it felt as thought she'd brought nothing but trouble to town.

August looks her over and slides his coffee her way, which she accepts gratefully.

"Do you want to do this another time? I get that you're busy-"

"August, if I waited until I wasn't busy, we'd never have time for another date."

He smiles when she calls this a 'date' and motions for Granny to bring him another coffee.

"So, this is our second date?"

Granny brings over August's coffee and places her hand on the booth behind him, leaning in with a smirk.

"Emma, can I get you anything?"

Emma opens her mouth to speak but August cuts her off.

"Bear claw?"

"How did you-whatever. Yes. More coffee too, please."

"Make that two bear claws," August tells Granny with a wink.

She shakes her head at August and gives Emma a small smile before leaving to fill their order.

"What was that about?"

August leans back with his arm across the length of his booth with a cheeky smile.

"I think she likes me."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure she does."

"You never answered my question."

Emma sips her coffee and gives him a questioning look.

"What question?"

"About our date."

"Do you want this to be a date?"

"Do you?"

What was this, twenty questions?

"I don't know. Are you worthy of another date?"

"So you admit that our drink was our first date?"

Neither of them is aware that they've both leaned into one another as they stare the other down until Ruby places a plate of bear claws in between them.

"Two bear claws. But if you'd like I can have these sent up to August's room."

Emma leans back against her seat, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"No, these will be fine, Ruby, thanks."

Ruby stands with her hand on her hip and a knowing smile on her face as she pours Emma more coffee.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind. Though, if you don't get on that, someone else might just do it first."

She gives August a 'look' before going to check on Archie across the diner.

"Good God, Ruby doesn't know the meaning of the word 'subtle', does she?"

"No. It's a bit disturbing."

August shakes his head and goes for his coffee, leaving the pastries for Emma.

Emma takes a bite out of one and waits a moment after she's swallows it to speak.

"So, I take it you're the only man in this town not charmed by Ruby?"

He looks at Emma for a long moment with a fond smile.

"Let's just say she's not the one in this town who's charmed me."

Emma can't help but smile in return.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he tells her truthfully, without and of his usual cheek.

"Also, I don't really get the whole needing to behave like a whore thing to get attention. Ruby's a smart, beautiful woman and she's better than all of _that_," he says, making a motion towards where Ruby stands, flirting with poor Archie. "I mean, look at Archie, he genuinely likes her. He looks her in the eye, doesn't stare at her chest, and he's actually interested in having a conversation with her. He's a stand-up guy but he'll never go for it because, let's face it, she behaves like the town bicycle and even if he doesn't really believe everyone has had a ride, he's insecure enough to think someone like her won't want him."

Emma glances over to find that poor Archie really is besotted with Ruby. Of course, her friend is far too much of boy chaser to know when one really is into her. Maybe she'll mention something to Mary Margaret. Emma has no problem with Ruby letting her freak flag fly but it did get old seeing disgusting perverts always chasing her.

Plus, she likes Archie. He could use a girl and despite the way most people viewed Ruby, she really was a kind, intelligent young woman who deserved better than what she chose for herself.

She turns back to August, finding him to be far more than she initially suspected.

"Are you just saying all of that to make me think you're wise and insightful so I'll like you?"

"Of course not, you already like me, why waste my time with trying too hard?"

Emma gives August a 'seriously' look before polishing off her bear claw. She doesn't protest when he pushes his forward for her to take, either. Nor does she protest when his hand brushes over hers when she reaches in for it.

She stares at him, their hands still touching, wondering if maybe liking him wasn't the worst thing to happen to her when yet another person interrupts their date.

"Emma, thank God you're here, hi August," Mary Margaret slides into the seat next to August, forcing them to pull their hands away from one another. She's so upset she doesn't even notice that she's interrupted a moment between the two.

August clears his throat and goes for his coffee while Emma gives him a small shrug.

"Sorry," she mouths before turning her attention to her roommate, maybe she can get rid of her fast and they can go somewhere else to have a real date.

"What's up?"

"It's this Miner's Day thing. I mean it's bad enough everyone hates me but now the poor nuns are going to suffer because of it. I can't sell a single damn candle and all I want to do is find David and just…I don't know, hit him. No! Not hit him. Just…oh I miss him. And I'm angry with him. But mostly I miss him."

Mary Margaret leans her head back with a sigh.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Emma glares at August and he shrugs, wanting to be alone with Emma again.

"Just give it time, people will get over it. And it's okay to miss him, but you need to remember not to give in to him after what he did to you."

Mary Margaret nods.

"You're right. Of course, you're right; I just needed someone to remind me of that is all. Okay, I should head back. Are you planning to eat that?"

Emma shakes her head and hands her pastry off to Mary Margaret who says a small good-bye to both of them before leaving.

"People in this town really don't know how to keep their feelings to themselves, do they?" August says, referring to the way Mary Margaret was being slut-shamed and with the way Granny clearly approved of their dating.

"No, they really don't."

"Hey, Emma, do you have a minute?"

"Seriously," Emma asks as David takes a seat without waiting for her to answer.

"How is she doing? I mean…she's okay, right? I should have come over to talk to her but I didn't want to upset her and…well, I just want to make sure she's fine. Does she know about Kathryn?"

Emma's surprised that August isn't more annoyed but it just adds to her growing affection for him.

"She's fine and it's a good thing you kept away. I like you, David, really, I do, but you have to let her be. And no, no one knows about Kathryn yet. I don't want to worry her and until I know more I don't need the entire town freaking out, so just keep this to yourself for a day or two, okay?"

David nodded and finally noticed August.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," Granny says as she walks by with a pot of coffee with another table, glaring at David as she went.

August laughs into his cup.

Emma hides a smile. Okay, so maybe Granny really did like August.

"It's fine, David. I'll call you when we know something."

"Thank you and sorry for you know."

"Bye, David."

Emma lets out a sigh when he leaves.

"Maybe we should have our next date somewhere less public."

August gives her his cheeky grin and Emma immediately regrets her words.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no, I get it. First you wanted me to get you drunk and now you want me to take you back to my room I get it; I am a sexy man after all. Though, if anyone sees you sneaking out in the morning, there might be talk."

"Like I care what anyone in this town-damn it, August, stop that, you bastard."

He smiles.

"I am one of those, but you can't deny that you like me."

"Yeah well, you like me too."

"I do, which is why I'd love to be alone with you on our next date."

"Not in your room, just maybe not anywhere in Storybrooke."

August reaches for her hand, this time taking it in his so she couldn't mistake the gesture.

"Why don't you and I go back to or well and have a real date. We'll call it date number three since this one isn't working out for us."

Emma leans forward.

"And what will we do on this date?"

"Well, seeing as it will be our third date, I think it should probably end with a kiss?"

He doesn't lean in to her because he knows her well enough to know that she wouldn't really be okay with the entire town knowing about her dating life, but he does rub the inside of her palm with his thumb.

Emma had to admit she likes the idea of kissing him.

"Well, if you really think that's what we should do, I guess it's what we have to do."

August smiles and throws down money for their treats when the bell to the diner rings and Emma lets out a sigh, a sense of foreboding coming over her. A moment later, her fears are confirmed, though, she'd been hoping for something less insidious.

"Miss Swan, of course I would find you on a date instead of looking for my missing friend."

Emma has had enough at this point.

"That's Sheriff Swan, Madam Mayor, and outside. Now."

Emma gets out of the booth, annoyed. She gives Henry a small pat on the shoulder on her way out before marching through the door, Regina in tow.

August notices that Regina didn't even bother to acknowledge the kid as she left.

He glances outside to find Emma and Regina in a heated debate and when his attention turns back to the kid, he's sitting across from him, watching him curiously.

"Are you dating my mom?"

"Are you okay with me dating your mom?"

Henry thinks about it for a moment.

"Only if you promise not to run out on her like my dad did."

"Your dad died."

"I'm ten, I'm not stupid. I know she lied to protect me."

August smiles.

"And you're lying to protect her?"

Henry shrugs.

"She does like to call me Pinocchio, so she shouldn't be surprised. What's so funny?"

August clears his throat to keep from chuckling.

"Nothing, I just don't see your nose growing."

"That's because I'm not really Pinocchio."

"Of course not. That would be ridiculous."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to stick around?"

August gave the kid a nod.

"I plan on it. Only an idiot would run out on your mom."

Henry smiles.

"Fine. You can date her."

"Well, I'm glad to have your approval."

"Approval for what?"

Emma slides in next to August as Ruby brings Henry his usual hot chocolate. She looks at the three of them before smiling and walking off to join Granny. Granny sends her a wink while Ruby gives her a thumbs up and Emma rolls her eyes.

"You'd better get back to your mom before she has a cow, kid."

"Fine." He gets out of the booth and gives Emma a hug before grabbing his mug. "But she's not really my mom."

"Henry!"

Emma groans, not in the mood for this. Some part of her liked that he loved her but at the same time, Regina was his mom.

Henry opens his mouth to speak but Regina yells for him from their table.

"Bye."

August gives her knee a squeeze as she watches her kid.

"Does he look happy to you?"

"When he's with you, yes. Other times, not so much."

Emma shakes off the feeling of missing him because she knows she'll see him again soon and she's trying really hard not to get too attached to him. She's failing, but it doesn't stop her from trying.

"What did you and Henry talk about?"

August leans in to her with a smirk.

"He gave me permission to date you."

"He did not."

August gives her a nod and she shakes her head, grabbing her beanie.

"Come on, before anyone else needs to talk to me. We might even really be able to have an actual date today."

August follows her out of diner and watches her as they walk to where she's parked the cruiser.

"You know, I really don't mind. It's clear the people in this town need you."

Emma scoffs.

"I'm pretty sure they were better off without me. As Regina loves to point out, crime's gone up with me as Sheriff. What are you doing?"

August has backed her up against the door of her cruiser. He gives her a smirk before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"This."

He leans in and places his lips over hers.

His lips are softer than she's imagined they would be. After a moment she kisses him back and he deepens the kiss. She tangles her fingers into his jacket and lets out a small whine when he breaks the kiss.

"I wanted to make sure I got to do that before someone interrupted us again."

Emma bites her cheek and takes a moment to compose her thoughts before opening her eyes. She's grateful that the street is empty and realizes he broke the kiss for her, so no one would catch them.

"Well I um…" Emma looks around and then kisses him again, hard, grabbing him by the shirt so she can pull him closer. August runs his hands through her hair and this time he's the one left protesting when she breaks the kiss.

"Just in case."

"Of course. You know, that well really is quite far. My room is just over there and your place is only a few-"

Emma's phone rings and she checks the caller I.D. to find that it's the station.

"Rain check?"

August sighs and leans in to kiss her quickly.

"Yes, you owe me two dates now."

Emma smiles and opens the door to her car.

"How about you take me to that well again tomorrow and then we'll go back to my place. Does that count as two dates?"

August grins and leans into her open window.

"You find Kathryn so I can have you all to myself, got it?"

Emma kisses his cheek and starts the cruiser.

"I'll do my best."

August steps away from the car so she can pull out and when Emma glances back in her rearview mirror she catches him still watching her as she drove away and can't help but smile.

She's completely falling for him and she doesn't even regret it.


End file.
